honey, let's talk
by penlesswriter
Summary: Her hopes were high because she saw a guy that looked exactly as Kaname.


**HONEY, LET'S TALK**

a/n: this goes significantly different from the real VK story, but i can't call this AU. Whatever, i'm usually nonsense. :)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this fic, the rest belongs to Matsuri Hino. :)

Big and almost running steps were the only audible noise heard from that train station. Except for the occasional passing by of the train enforcers and other by-standers, nothing seemed unusual except for his desperate running. But his shoulders laid down the moment it came into his cognition that the train already left. Sighing, he began wiping his sweats on his face, though it didn't even diminish his bewitching beauty. Losing all his hopes, he fished his phone and called one of his colleagues, informing them of his absence. Feeling stressed out, the sight of a bench brought delight and magnificence on his eyes.  
His steps were now slower, as if he had just lose all his energy. It was only that time that he'd realized he was running like there was no tomorrow. Good thing the odds were busy, they were not able to notice his inhuman speed. His lips twitched into a smile. It has been years since he saw again the human world, in a human perspective. It even shocked him the knowledge that he was not human after all. But the evidences were massive and undeniably strong that he found it hard to dismiss. They said he was thousands of years old, but his physical features denied such fact. With his lean and toned stature, well-depth ebony eyes, aristocratic nose, thin pinkish lips, and youthful glowing skin, nobody would adhere to such fact. He'd be very much mistaken for an early twenty age man. That was indeed one great thing of being a vampire, you won't need those whitening creams, anti-aging pills and stuffs to maintain eternal youth human beings craved to achieve.

He sank unto the wooden bench and savoured the innermous warmth ith gave to his exhausted body. His breathes were heavy, as if catching forward for the next respiration.  
"Are you okay?" asked a trembling soft voice beside him. It was only t

hen that he'd realized someone was with him on the bench. A wry smile immediately crossed his face at the sight of the old woman, approximately sixty years of age, concerned look.  
"I'm fine," he replied giving her his assuring smile.  
But instead of smiling back or giving a reply, her eyes widen as he she'd seen a ghost and her wrinkled skin changed colors from white to red then to pale white. "Is there something wrong Ba-san?"  
The chocolate brown eyed woman continued staring at him in disbelief. Memories began flashing one by one like a flashback done in movies.  
"Obasan?" the lad inquired on her instantaneous silence.

Of course it must by fate or some coincidence but she's sure he looked like him. The way he smiles, his curious inquiries and his thoughtful and warm smile, it was significantly similar to his-to her fiancée to remained unseen and unheard

d for two decades. The memories remained vivid even on her rusted and old knowledge box. It was the day before their wedding. They were on a mini-forest when some monstrous creatures attacked them. He blocked them from devouring her. But they were stronger and she fell down, and he enveloped her in his arms before she lost her consciousness. The next day, she found herself in a hospital bed with small scratches and her fiancée missing.

"Basan, is there something wrong with me?" the lad continued asking, now his fingers touching her skinny and wrinkled arm. She sighed, even the touch felt familiar. She shrugged. No way. She may be imaging things again.  
She smiled at the

Kaname looked alike guy beside him.  
"Nothing, it's just that-" she paused. "The train's coming."

And then she stood, and walked towards the loading area.  
And his phone rang. "Kaname, where are you? We're at the station now," said Kiryuu.  
"Coming," he said, still strangely looking at the slowly moving woman.  
And he walked away.  
And she boarded on the train, heading towards the forest where he'd gone missing for years. Her hopes were high since it was the same day he went missing. The day before their supposed anniversary. Her hopes were high because she saw a guy that looked exactly as Kaname.

e/n: credits to STEPHANIE MEYER, FREAKS and all other vampire lovers. :)  
R&R!


End file.
